


I Put A Spell On You

by boistarus



Series: Saberhagen Apartment [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, ghost - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boistarus/pseuds/boistarus
Summary: Chanyeol doesn't know why he hears K-Drama OSTs whenever he sees Jongin.Glossary:ML — male leadFL — female lead
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: Saberhagen Apartment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173068
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the Saberhagen Apartment Series, written for the exohome4u fest, is based on the prompt: Ticket#143.

Baekhyun turns out to be an amiable fellow despite creeping behind Chanyeol’s back once in a while and entering his room to wake him up to borrow his nonstick pan. Apparently, he is the only one who owns one in the building. With such a warm and bright personality, it's not weird to find out that Baekhyun has many good friends.

He has met Sehun, a vampire who seems like he's ready to quit life altogether. Despite being at least a thousand years old, Sehun could not land a stable full-time job. He could be found at the infamous Garbage and Grills every Friday night counting inventory, and fixing the slushie machines at 7Eleven on Sunday evening.

Jongdae, on the other hand, is a fascinating being. One wouldn’t say they would be afraid of him, but Chanyeol walks on tiptoes whenever the human male comes over to visit Minseok. He has never seen a ghost of Minseok’s caliber running away through the window at the mere mention of the male’s name.

Even today, Chanyeol has the apartment all to himself. 

Just a few hours ago, Jongdae came for another visit, masking his interest in Minseok’s daily activities with a school project he said he was working on with Baekhyun. However, that ended in Baekhyun taking a nap after Jongdae disappeared to follow Minseok. 

Chanyeol throws his body onto the couch, stuffing his hand in between the cushions to search for the remote control. He is lucky that there is a rerun of last night’s episode in a few minutes. Minseok is a fan of football games, and when the games are not airing, he will watch movies, critically analyzing each one of them.

But Chanyeol has another idea of fun.

Without Minseok hogging the television, Chanyeol doesn’t have to rely on his 13-inch laptop to marathon the latest K-Drama. Yes, Chanyeol enjoys the dramatic nature of finding love through dramas, cries during the separation of the ML and FL, curses at the mother-in-laws’ antics. He couldn’t have his roommate or anyone, for that matter, finding his weird interest. 

He clicks his tongue, crossing his legs together, and leans into the couch. Excitement blooms at the sight of an up-coming actor that he too, has taken a liking to. Kim Seon Ho portrays Han Ji Pyeong so well, Chanyeol thinks to himself, what a man.

He languidly nods as the thought enters his mind, fingers resting on his chin. Chanyeol proceeds to grab the throw pillow on the other side of the couch and squeezes it in his embrace. Taking his phone from the coffee table, Chanyeol scrolls through Reddit, reading through other viewers’ comments when Nam Do San comes onto the screen.

There is without a doubt that Han Ji Pyeong is the better person between the two. He doesn’t break stuff when he’s upset or punches someone before proceeding to blame them for his own decision. Of course, Han Ji Pyeong does not put his life goal just to make someone happy. Even if it’s Suzy, come on, a person should never be too dependent on another. Google up toxic relationships, for god's sake!

“Excuse me!” 

“Fuc—” Chanyeol yelps, fumbling with the phone as he almost drops it from the numerous knocks at the door. He hops off the couch, skidding due to the twist of his ankle.

“Are you alright in there?”

The sound of a grown, twenty-three-year-old male falling down, face forward must have been loud enough for whoever is standing behind the door. “I’m fine, hold on for a second,” Chanyeol smoothens his shirt while pinching the bridge of his nose, and he greets the man with a pained expression.

The problem arises because Chanyeol didn’t think plummeting and almost breaking his nose would destroy his nonexistent brain cell as well. There is no reason his brain is playing Paradise at the maximum volume at the moment.

“Are you okay?”

Maybe his eyesight has gone terribly wrong as well from the fall because flowers now bloom on the other’s head, and, oh, a bird just lands itself right on his shoulder as the famous K-Drama OST continues to play. In one way or another, he almost went to hell from the fall. Chanyeol blinks, nodding his head. “Yeah, I’m like, totes fine.” He scrunches his nose before leaning against the doorframe. “And who may you be?”

Fixing the straps of his bag, the male smiles. “I am Jongin. Do you know where I can find Baekhyun’s room?”

“Are you a friend of Baekhyun?”

“You could say that,” Jongin nods, running his fingers through his hair, smoothing out nonexistent bed hair after he notices the way Chanyeol continues to stare.

Oh. Just at the mention of Baekhyun’s name, Chanyeol takes a few steps backward. It must be another one of his weird friends. Perhaps, this one dabbles in magic and sorcery, he thinks to himself, eyeing Jongin from head to toe. Jongdae and Sehun have proven that Baekhyun may have many good friends, but most of them are questionable at best. Jongin too, might have something up his sleeves.

“Baekhyun’s room is the last one on the left of this corridor.” Without leaving a second for the male to talk, Chanyeol shuts the door right in his face.

The male’s magic should have been wiped clean when Chanyeol shut him out so, why is it that he continues to hear K-Drama soundtracks whenever he sees the boy?

“You are out of your mind,” Minseok turns to him as he lazes on the couch, once again hogging the TV. 

“Definitely,” Sehun joins in, and Baekhyun raises his wooden spatula in agreement. “Why are you guys in my apartment?” Chanyeol’s voice booms and he turns to the outsiders from the dining table.

“I’m borrowing your nonstick pan,” Baekhyun replies without a glance, stirring the fried beef before adding a bowl of cold rice. “Baekhyun is here.” The vampire replies, eyeing the sizzling thin slices of meat as the grease coats the rice. 

“I’m telling you, he put a spell on me.” He is exasperated. There is no other reason Paradise from the legendary Boys Over Flowers will start playing in his head whenever he sees Jongin. Sometimes, the soundtrack switches to some other bubbly love songs, also from his other favorite K-Dramas. 

Baekhyun lets out a sigh, turning off the stove. “I know that you experienced a shock back when you first moved in because there are ghosts and demons, but I assure you, Jongin is as muggle as you are.”

“Are you dissing me?”

“Take it how you will, but Chanyeol, I’m just here to tell you the truth—”

“And borrowing my nonstick pan.”

“—and borrowing your nonstick pan. You had fallen for him at first sight.” Shrugging his shoulders, Baekhyun finishes serving his fried rice on a plate he has also taken from Chanyeol’s kitchen cabinet.

Chanyeol begs to differ, and Baekhyun should feel disrespected when Chanyeol decides to trust Google more than him.

How to identify a witch:  
_1\. A witch wears gloves to hide their claws._

Chanyeol knows a little bit about Jongin from Baekhyun. They have only started getting a little closer because Baekhyun takes the same class as Jongin does and he needs Jongin to pass History 271. Through the grapevines, the other has been on the dean list twice in a row, not that it is an important information for Chanyeol. All he needs to do is investigate whether Jongin knows witchcraft and sorcery. 

But, of course, the next time they meet again, it just has to be in front of Baekhyun.

Rummaging through his kitchen cabinets, Chanyeol groans loudly, waking Minseok up from his tiny slumber on the couch. “Did Baekhyun borrow your pan again?” Rolling his eyes, he nods, heading straight out of the door and to the end of the corridor. 

He rasps lightly against the door, knocking until Baekhyun opens it up. “Dude—” Chanyeol starts only to spot a man staring straight at him, mug in his gloved hands. The song starts to play in his head and Chanyeol quietly dreads over the lyrics only to shift back his focus on the man who bashfully glances away when their eyes meet.

Isn’t that just every bit suspicious? 

“Jongin, right?” The said male perks up, staring at a towering Chanyeol who stands next to him. Baekhyun seems annoyed, closing the door behind him. His eyes are gentle as Chanyeol offers to shake hands, and the smile on his face has Jongin looking away very quickly, nevertheless, taking the offered hand in his. 

Jongin peers towards him. “And you?”

“Chanyeol.” He replies, settling down at the slightly dented couch, probably where Baekhyun is sitting and points at the glove on Jongin’s hand. “Are you feeling cold or something?”

“O—Oh, this? I’m not cold,” Jongin stammers, pulling his hand away from Chanyeol’s hold to quickly take the gloves off before holding his hand once more. 

A low snicker halts his little train of thought and Chanyeol turns defeatedly as he eyes the way back Baekhyun glances down at him, arms crossed, mouthing, ‘told ya’.

How to identify a witch:  
_2\. A witch wears wigs to hide their bald head._

The next time Chanyeol sees Jongin is two days after he barges into Baekhyun’s apartment. It is not anywhere coincidental like the second time they met. It’s not that hard to notice the male especially when the song starts playing once he thinks he first sees Jongin amongst the crowd. 

Staring down from Minseok’s favorite sunbathing window, Chanyeol counts the number of times Jongin has been going in and out of the bookstore, standing close to the display window. And when he does walk out of the store, Jongin seems to have his eyes to the front of the building. It’s also hard not to notice the little fascination Jongin has as he looks up to the apartment building. 

So, Chanyeol does the thing that he thinks Jongin would like.

“Jongin!”

The male turns his head around, hand heavy with bags of goods that he clearly doesn’t come here for. “Are you here to shop too, Chanyeol?” Jongin perks, standing a little closer to a corner to avoid the people moving in different directions.

Chanyeol shakes his head, glancing down to the bags in one of Jongin’s hands. “I heard from Baekhyun that you are from the other side of the town. Isn’t it too far to come here to do shopping?” 

He glances at Jongin as he reaches his hand out for the bags. The other seems flabbergasted for a second before passing the lighter ones to him. 

“No, I just— I was just thinking maybe I could see Baekhyun? You know, for lunch?”

“Don’t let him bring you to Garbage and Grills,” Chanyeol chuckles, taking the first step forward and Jongin quickly follows suit. “Unfortunately, he’s running an errand for the apartment right now. I don’t think you can see him today.”

Jongin shakes his head aggressively, messing his hair within a few seconds. “That’s fine, it’s fine. I think today’s visit has turned out to be fruit—” Chanyeol pauses, twitching as he pulls his hand away from brushing Jongin’s hair. 

“Sorry. Your hair is just nice.” He glances away, scratching his nape. “So—”

“I came here to see you!” Jongin bellows, tugging onto the sleeve of Chanyeol’s hoodie, grabbing the taller’s attention instantly. “Do you have any plans this Friday? I was thinking if we can—”

“Of course, without a doubt, yeah. I’m down.” Chanyeol’s voice falters at the end of his sentence. It doesn’t seem like there’s anything to worry about, not when Jongin’s smile is a beautiful one, none like the one described in the list: _3\. A witch has an elongated mouth that spreads when they smile._

“I can come and pick you up?” Chanyeol offers and Jongin quickly says yes.

The next time they meet, Jongin’s hand is in Chanyeol's hair as they chase after each other's lips. Jongin’s tongue is blue, but clearly, the color comes from candies from how sweet they taste, but it doesn’t stop Chanyeol from making an excuse to kiss the boy. _4\. A witch has blue spit._ “Care to tell me what were you sucking on before I picked you up?”

Jongin leans away, twirling Chanyeol’s hair in his finger, eyes on Chanyeol’s plump lips. “Tootsie pop- blueberry. Why?”

“Your lips are tasty.”

“Then, taste them some more.”

“Do you think Chanyeol will realize that the list he found on the Internet pertains to a female sorcerer and not a man?” Sehun stares at Baekhyun who only shrugs his shoulders as an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter, thank you very much because I have so much fun writing this part. My beta had fun reading and editing this, too, and we hope you like it! This part is written based on the song, I Put A Spell On You, from the movie Hocus Pocus.


End file.
